


Galeas III

by stitchy



Series: Astronaut AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A slightly optimistic 1960's setting but not by a lot, Astronauts, Comic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-powered AU, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers is scheduled for a relatively "routine" solo flight into space.<br/>AKA The Apollo 13-esque Astronaut AU comic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Launch

**Author's Note:**

> Galeas III is crossposted on tumblr at [ stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/tagged/galeasiii/chrono) with a chronological tag, and is better formatted for reading on one's iphone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Alaskan Bush Pilot Steve Prequel mini comic!](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/129149547987/astronaut-au-steve-and-tony-meet-before-their)


	2. Orbit

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galeas III is crossposted on tumblr at [ stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/tagged/galeasiii/chrono) with a chronological tag, and is better formatted for reading on one's iphone :)


	3. Re-Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!


	4. Recovery

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total sap, okay! I come from a playwriting background, where everything ends in death or weddings ;)
> 
> come check out my tumblr [stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com) for more art and good times, and maybe someday- a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> [ Alaskan Bush Pilot Steve Prequel mini comic!](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/129149547987/astronaut-au-steve-and-tony-meet-before-their)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Astronauts Tony and Steve on the cover of TIME art!](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/126670992237/i-went-to-the-smithsonian-while-i-was-in-dc-this)


End file.
